


Mutally Benficial

by Roachbugg



Series: Liberation of Naboo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cal Loses his Virginity, Cal is 18, First Time Topping, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, When a game is so bereft of male characters I have to make one to ship Cal with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: So I love Cal Kestis but Jedi Fallen order was bereft of Male characters for me to ship him with so I made one so the poor kid could get some.Big thanks to myLovely betawithout him I'd never have written his.Preview:Even this high up in the massive moon wide city of Nar Shaddaa the air was thick and polluted. A moon full of criminals, bounty hunters, smugglers, pirates. All the dregs of the galaxy. Unlike the glittering apartments and businesses of Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa was a picture of urban decay. Neon signs and flashy advertisements couldn't hide the poor upkeep of the buildings crumbling abandoned structures. Beings of all species moved about the streets or skulked in the shadows. If this was one of the nicer parts of the moon like Greeze had said Cal Really didn’t want to see the other part.BD-1 let out a low trill, “Yeah I know BD not the friendliest place. Let’s just meet this rebel contact and see what he has to say.”
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Liberation of Naboo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739269
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Mutally Benficial

\--Nar Shaddaa-- 

Even this high up in the massive moon wide city of Nar Shaddaa the air was thick and polluted. A moon full of criminals, bounty hunters, smugglers, pirates. All the dregs of the galaxy. Unlike the glittering apartments and businesses of Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa was a picture of urban decay. Neon signs and flashy advertisements couldn't hide the poor upkeep of the buildings crumbling abandoned structures. Beings of all species moved about the streets or skulked in the shadows. If this was one of the nicer parts of the moon like Greeze had said Cal Really didn’t want to see the other part. 

BD-1 let out a low trill, “Yeah I know BD not the friendliest place. Let’s just meet this rebel contact and see what he has to say.” 

Cal patted the little droid on the head and made his way into the cantina where he was meant to meet his rebel contact. The cantina wasn’t much better than the streets outside. The dim lights offered barely enough to see, a thin haze of smoke from various patrons enjoying various exotic cigarettes darkend the room even further. He only knew the contacts name so with no other information he made his way over to the bar. There weren’t many patrons, a few sat enjoying drinks at the bar. A group gathered around a Sabbac table, and one man sat at the end of the bar, eyes scanning the room as he sipped his drink. 

“Excuse me,” Cal said motioning over the bartender, a Twi’lek female with bright green skin. 

"Yeah, what you need, kid?" 

“I’m looking for someone, Damon Krell?” 

"Krell? Never heard that name in my life kid, why don't you check in the back? Maybe some of the guys know who you're looking for."

“Thanks” Cal didn't need to be a Jedi or a genius to tell she was lying but he went along with it. He caught the bright green eyes of the man he noticed earlier, he looked at Cal and gave him a friendly smile, which seemed very out of place for someone on Nar Shaddaa. 

Cal nodded to him feeling a shiver creep up his spine as he felt the man's eyes follow him through the back door and around the corner into a short corridor. Bd-1 seemed to get the same feeling as he did, the little droid shifted to his other shoulder. 

The Corridor opened into a small private lounge. With a single large round table at which sat a portly man with a curled mustache, dressed in fine merchant clothes, he was flanked on either side by two droids, B2 super battle droids. 

“Damon Krell?” Cal inquired stepping through the door stiffening as he heard two more droids step out of the shadows behind him blocking the door. The man met his eyes and smiled standing to gesture to the seat opposite him. 

“Mr. Kestis I presume," the man said, "Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, please have a seat.” 

Cal sat in the seat, Bd-1 jumped over to the table and looked over to the man, "This here is my friend." He said, gesturing to Bd-1, "I take it that these are yours?" Cal looked at the battle droids, weary as to why they were needed. 

"One can't be too careful, can't we?" The man chuckled, "I've heard a lot of talk of your exploits across the galaxy, Mr. Kestis." 

"Cal is good…" Bd-1 turned to look at him, something about this wasn't right and his droid friend caught on.

"Well, Cal, tell me what is it that you were hoping to get out of me today? Hm?" 

Cal wasn't sure if this was the man he was meant to meet, everything about him seems shady, why would someone with information on rebels keep four separatist battle droids with him? 

One was good, it went unnoticed, but four? That was basically calling for attention. 

"Uh, actually I think it’s best if I show my–" 

"Nonsense! We're just getting to know each other, why do you want to go in such a hurry? We just got here." 

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this, sir." Cal stood up, Bd-1 jumped and climbed up his arm and looked around the room. "I think it's time for me to go." 

"Such a pity… I wanted to get to know you… I really did. Droids, arrest him for treason against the Galactic Empire."

Cal went for his lightsaber, igniting it. The yellow blade sprang to life with a snap hiss and Cal dropped into a defensive stance. But the droids didn’t react, they just stood there. 

“I said arrest him!” Those turned out to be the man's final words as a green blaster bolt whipped past Cal and caught the man right between his eyes. He slumped back in the chair smoke billowing from the hole in his head. 

Cal turned toward the direction of the shot, the droids stepping away and powering down as the man he noticed at the bar entered the room a heavy blaster pistol gripped loosely in his hand. He holsted his weapon gesturing to the now dead Damon Krell. 

“ISB agents these days aren’t all that bright. If he’d have done his research he’d have known to purge the factory override codes from his droids memory banks, or any competent slicer with a transmitter could overwrite their command modules.” The man met Cal’s eyes again smirking at him. “You can lower your lightsaber master jedi, I’m the one you came to meet, this ISB pig stole my alias and had some bounty hunters try and kill me. Which frankly was rude.” 

"So, you're the real Damon Krell?" He asked, still not sure if he should let his guard down, "You could have let me know before you know… walking into a trap." 

“I did let you know in a way I paid the barkeep to be as obvious as possible, I didn’t want to risk the imperial agent escaping,” He motioned toward the dead man. “With him dead the ISB lost it’s only field operative on Nar Shaddaa. 

"So you used me as bait then?" Call said, finally switching his saber off, "What now? I mean with the agent dead, are you gonna give me the information I came looking for?" 

“It was a necessary evil, master Jedi, I assure you. I will tell you what you want to know but not here, the hutts have ears everywhere and they do so love to sell information to the empire. You have no reason to trust me of course but come with me back to my ship and we can speak privately.” 

The real Damon turned around, walking out of the small room and into the cantina, Cal looked at Bd-1, "You think this is the real deal buddy?" His little droid friend beeped as he walked outside the room. 

He followed the real Damon out into the street, he led them to the spaceport and into a private docking bay where a sleek silver starship was landed. It looked heavily modified with a sextet of heavy laser cannons rigged into its nose and openings Cal assumed were torpedo launchers hidden in the ship's wings. 

Krell tapped his wrist mounted computer and the ramp lowered with a soft hydraulic hiss. “Come in Jedi,” He said striding up the ramp and being greeted by an r5 astromech droid who beeped angrily at him. “Yeah I found him R5 yes he’s really a jedi, will you calm down you silly droid.” He chuckled bonking the droid on top of its head; it beeped an obscenity at him and rolled off out of Cal’s sight. 

"Take it, he's your companion then? Better than those battle droids… right, Bd?"

“Smarter at least, keeps the ship repaired and gives me someone to talk to.” He gestured down the lavish corridor to a large lounge, “Take a seat let me get out of this body armor and I’ll join you.” He stored his blaster in an arms locker and disappeared into an adjacent room. 

Cal sat down on the nearby chair, Bd jumped down and quickly went to introduce himself to the astromech, "You be careful buddy." He said, resting his eyes for a bit. Once he was done here he would have to check in with Cere and the others, can't have them worry for too long. 

Krell returned a moment later now clad in a tight sleeveless shirt showing off the intricate and colorful tattoos on his arms and a pair of thigh black trousers. 

“Before we start I owe you a proper introduction,” He said, taking the couch opposite Cal and propping his booted leet up on the table. “My real name Is Zacary Krell, I’m a former captain of the Naboo Royal Security Force, I lead a group of freedom fighters on Naboo’s moon Rori, Gungans and Humans who seek freedom from the empire. More importantly, secretly funded by the queen herself.” He paused, taking a drink from his R5 unit who was chattering excitedly with BD-1 the two droids made their way back out of the room, “So tell me, master Jedi, what is it you want from me?” 

“My friends and I are looking for other Jedi who might have survived the purge, we were hoping other rebel groups would know something, Saw Guerra pointed us to you.” 

Zach rubbed his chin, eyes focused on Cal, “If there are any Jedi left they’d be deep in hiding. The Queen might know something. But meeting with her isn’t exactly easy, not with an entire Imperial Division stationed in Theed. I know of a few senators who might also know something but, It could be dangerous to contact them.” 

“I have a feeling you know a lot more than you are letting on,” Cal said, crossing his arms and regarding the other man closely. He wasn't the type to be an imperial agent like the impersonator, but he wasn't being truthful at all.

“Of course I do Master Jedi, I need your help and you need my information so I think we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement.” 

"And what is that beneficial agreement?" 

"Well, I just saved your life, albeit you saved my skin too, in your own way." Zach stopped, as if he was mulling something over, "I'll give you your information, once you've helped me with something on Naboo."

"What? Naboo? I can't leave my friends alone, why can't you just give me the information I need now?"

"How about…" Zach took a deep breath, as if thinking it over, "You come with me to Naboo… and I’ll arrange a meeting with Senator Mon Mothma on Chandrila? If anyone knows anything about surviving Jedi it would be her, she’s opposed Palpatine since before the formation of the Empire. Your friends can go and meet with her, while you help me… Dislodge the imperial garrison from Naboo? You are a Jedi knight, a symbol of hope and freedom, my men need a symbol to rally behind, and your skills will be invaluable. ” 

This wasn't a good idea at all, Cere and the others wouldn't approve it… but if it meant that they could find other Jedi as well? It was a risk that he was willing to take. 

"I'm not saying no, but why can't we meet with the Senator first?" Cal asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Simple Chandrila is several thousand lightyears coreward from Naboo, we can’t be in two places at once and every minute we waste more of my people suffering at the hands of their empire. People like my husband Spencer who was kidnapped by the ISB for speaking out against the emperor, people like the gungans who are being used as slave labor, our planet’s natural resources and delicate ecology being destroyed by the mining guild.” Zach stopped taking a deep breath to calm himself down but Cal could still see the passion burning in his emerald eyes. 

“Okay, set up the meeting. I’ll go talk to my friends and meet you back here in about an hour.” Cal rose to his feet and he turned to leave Zach grabbed his wrist. Cal turned to look at him meeting his eyes. 

“Thank you jedi,” 

Cal smiled and nodded, reaching over to squeeze Zach's shoulder, BD-1 climbed up on Cal’s back and they headed back to the Mantis.

\---

By the time the Jedi returned Zach had his ship warmed up ready to take off at any time. It hadn’t been easy to get Cal’s crew to a meeting with Senator Mothma but he was nothing if not persuasive and he did after all have the Queen of Naboo’s blessing for this entire operation. With the meeting set and the ship ready for takeoff Zach was in the pilot's chair when Cal came into the cockpit. 

The younger male sat his bag on the floor and took a seat behind Zach, R5 plugged in to the copilot station and the ship rose smoothly from the hanger. 

“How long will It take to reach Naboo?” Cal asked as the ship broke through the atmosphere and Zach began inputting hyperspace coordinates. 

“About four standard days,” Zach replied as the sleek Silver starship accelerated at high speed and out of the moon’s gravity well. The stars contorted and became white lines and everything molded into the blue tunnel of hyperspace as the ship made the jump to lightspeed. Zach turned in his seat and faced Cal who was staring at him thoughtfully, almost staring through him as if he could see beyond his outer self. 

The rebel cleared his throat rising from his seat and picking up Cal’s bag, “C’mon I’ll show you to your quarters” 

It was strange having someone else on his ship; normally it was just him and R5, but something about the Jedi’s presence was calming. He wasn’t uncomfortable in Cal’s presence like he’d normally be with a near stranger on his ship. He led Cal to the dignitary quarters. One of the perks of having a royal starship was that it had comfortable quarters. While nowhere near as lavish as his own quarters which had previously been the queen’s quarters, the dignitary quarters were still as comfortable as any five star hotel suite on Coruscant.

“Whoa,” was all the Jedi could muster as he looked around his accommodations. 

“I know it’s probably more extravagant than you are used to but I’ve converted most of the old crew quarters to storage and other ship systems.” Zach watched as Cal looked around, setting his bag down on the bed. It was almost painful, the striking realization just how young the jedi really was. He was placing the future of his planet of his people on the shoulders of a young man who’d been forced to see too much destruction and war already. 

“This is great, thanks.” Cals replied, breaking Zach out of his dour musings. 

“If you need anything let me know I’ll probably be down in the hold, I usually have lunch around 01:00, ships not that big so feel free to poke around get to know the layout.” Zach leaned against the door frame watching the Jedi as he plopped onto the bed with a soft sigh. 

“Sounds good,” Cal replied, giving the Rebel a soft smile. 

Zach returned it and stepped back to let the door close pinching the bridge of his nose. If this operation got this young Jedi killed he’d never forgive himself. 

\---

Cal stretched out on what was probably the most comfortable bed he’d ever been on, Bd hopping up on the nightstand and beeping at him questioningly. “I dunno, BD-1 he seems trustworthy enough. If I didn’t partially trust him we wouldn’t be here.” 

BD-1 Canted his head to the side beeping another question. “No he doesn't seem deceptive, I think all he genuinely wants is to help his people. His methods may be odd, but I don’t think he wishes us any harm.” 

BD-1 Seemed content with that answer springing down from the nightstand to explore their new quarters. Cal spent a while snooping around the large room, it had a large ensuite refresher, an enormous walk-in closet that was stocked with clothes ranging in style from extravagant to utilitarian and a mini kitchenette that was stocked with combat rations, water and various alcoholic drinks. 

“Feels like we’re in a hotel huh BD-1?” Cal asked, smiling at the little droid who popped his head out of one of the dresser drawers and chittered a reply at him. 

“Yea seems Krell likes to travel in style.”

Cal took a few minutes to put his things away in an empty drawer in the dresser finding a handwritten note on a piece of flimsi on the night stand. ‘Help yourself to anything you need, clothes, food, whatever, consider it my thanks for your help -Zach’ Cal smiled at the note placing it back where he found it. After getting settled in he let BD-1 hop up on his shoulder and wandered around the ship familiarizing himself with its layout. It really was a beautiful ship, even the engineering section was clean and pristine, the hyperdrive humming rhythmically as it propelled through the vastness of space at high speed.

He found his host in the cargo bay about an hour later clad only in a pair of loose fitting shorts, he was ducking and weaving his back to Cal, his fists colliding with a punching back as his R5 unit played music chittering occasional encouragement to his master. He couldn’t help but watch as sweat trailed down the older man’s back, his muscles tensing and relaxing as he landed heavy kicks and punches on the bag. He had good form, he’d seen Jedi guardian’s in the temple perform similar martial arts practice in his youth. 

A timer went off as he landed a final roundhouse kick to the bag, the rebel bounced on the balls of his feet a few times shaking out his limbs before taking a drink from a canteen sitting nearby. He turned, finally noticing Cal’s presence and nodding to the jedi. 

“Settling in alright?” He asked, pouring some water over his head and shaking it off like a hound.

“Yeah, I poked around a bit, I hope you don’t mind.” Cal met the man’s eyes as he slung a towel over his shoulder and looked at him curiously. 

“Not at all Master Jedi, I have nothing to hide.” 

“Please, just call me Cal,” 

“As you wish Cal,” Zach strode across the room the R5 unit cut the music and wheeled along behind him. “I’m gonna take a shower then I’ll make us lunch. You can relax in the lounge while you wait if you want.” 

Cal nodded in reply noticing the old scar of a blaster burn in the middle of the man's chest, he almost instinctively reached out to touch it but the older man seized his wrist gently. 

“Grand Admiral Nial Declan tried to execute me for treason, when I spoke out against the Imperial nationalization of the RSF he didn’t do a very good job.” Zach met the Jedi's gaze still gripping his wrist. “We all have our scars, trophies and reminders that we survived something or someone trying to kill us.” 

Cal could feel the echo in the force, hear the ringing of the blaster shot as it impacted his chest, hear the Imperial Grand Admiral giving some public speech. He could feel the pain of the wound the betrayal Zach had felt as his queen stood by and let him be shot in a public square. 

“How’d you survive?” Cal asked as the rebel let go of his wrist.

“The shot missed my heart by barely a centimeter, the Imps dumped me in the swamp, where I was rescued by Gungan hunter’s who nursed me back to health.” Zach patted the Jedi’s shoulder as he brushed past him. “Go relax I’ll join you in a bit.” 

With that Krell disappeared around the corner heading up the ramp his R5 unit following dutifully behind. BD-1 chirped insitively on his shoulder. 

“I’m fine buddy, I felt some of what he’s been through. I understand him a little bit better now.” Cal stood there a few moment’s longer before ascending the ramp back toward the lounge.

\---

Zach tossed his towel over his R5 units head as he stepped into the shower. “Shut up R5 I don't have a crush on him, besides I’m married.” 

The droid spluttered in protest yanking the towel away with a grasper extending from his torso. Before retorting with a soft mournful series of beeps. 

“We don’t know for sure that Spencer is dead R5 and I swear if the next thing out of your vocabulator is the odds of him being alive I will vent you out the airlock.” Zach scolded but there was no real heat behind his threat. The droid was afterall one of the few things he had to remember his husband by. 

R5 replied with carefully chosen beeps and whistles being as diplomatic as an eccentric astromech who hadn’t had a memory wipe in over a decade could be.

Zach sighed as he stepped out of the shower drying himself and looking in the mirror, “I know I’ll never heal If I don’t let him go. Did you go and download a psychology program when I wasn’t looking?

R5 spluttered back sarcastically earning a small smile from his master. Zach tied the towel around his waist and wrapped his knuckles on the droid's flat head. 

“I know buddy, thanks for being helpful.” Zach stepped past R5 disappearing into his closet to find something to wear. R5 beeped a query and Zach couldn’t help but laugh. 

“How do you know Cal is my type? You’re a droid, what do you know about human attraction?” Zach scoffed, shaking his head and pulling on a pair of boxers as R5 sputtered and buzzed in retort. 

“Oh really? You downloaded a program about human behavior and now you're an expert?” Zach slipped into a pair of tight black trousers fastening them and looking for a matching belt. “Alright then Mr. expert, what do you think I should do about my alleged attraction to our Jedi guest?” He wasn’t sure why he was even humoring the ridiculous R5 unit but the droid had a way of coming up with insane scemes that somehow worked out in the end. 

R5 beeped and chirped out his advice so quickly Zach could barely keep up but he caught the jist of what the droid was getting at. 

“Be myself, get to know him and make him meals huh? That’s your advice?” Zach huffed at the ridiculousness of the situation he was taking dating advice from an astromech droid, on how to seduce a Jedi knight. Somewhere some deity was having a great laugh at his expense. Zach pulled on a tight-fitting green shirt and slipped his favorite black jacket over his shoulders stepping out of the closet and shooing the droid out of his way. 

“Alright, R5 I’ll take your advice but if this backfires you're getting a memory wipe.” Zach jumped as the droid zapped him with its stunner. “Ow, I’m kidding you little shit.” 

R5 rolled out of the way as Zach launched a spare boot at him as he pulled on his socks. This droid would be the Death of him.

\--- 

  
  


Cal looked up from his data pad as Zach entered the room, watching him curiously as he made his way over to the kitchen. He seemed to be in good spirits whistling to himself as he rummaged through the cupboards. 

“Any dietary restrictions or allergies I should know about?” he asked, gathering things from the refrigerator. 

“None that I’m aware of anyway.” Cal replied watching the man as he grabbed a knife and began slicing some sort of purple root vegetable. “What are you making?” 

“A simple stir fry, I want to use up the meat and vegetables I bought on Nar Shaddaa so it doesn't go to waste.” He replied, placing a large pan on the stove and adding vegetables to it as he chopped them up. The small space was quickly filled with a rich and spicy aroma. 

“Where'd you learn to cook?” Cal asked watching Zach lift the pan tossing the contents about without them scattering all over the place. 

“I actually went to culinary school before I joined the RSF, I wasn’t cut out for working in a restaurant and I wanted to make a difference in my community so I became a security officer.” 

"How did that end up? Being a security officer, I mean." 

“Pretty well considering I went from being a traffic officer to being one of the top officers in charge of Naboo’s security operations under colonel Panaka.” He replied somehow sounding proud and humble simultaneously. 

Cal’s stomach began to rumble as Zach tossed the meat into the pan. Everything zilling away as the rebel added various spices to the dish moving with smooth practiced moments. 

“I used to make this for my husband when I was feeling too lazy to cook a proper meal, he never complained though.” Zach looked up, giving Cal a grin as he shut off the stove and plated their food, even going so far as to add a little garnish and sauce decoratively to their plates. He placed a plate in front of Cal along with some silverware before doing the same with his own. 

“What do you want to drink?” Zach asked, uncorking a bottle of some sort of dark wine and filling a glass for himself.

“What are you having?” He asked, gesturing to the bottle. 

“It’s a type of wine the Gungans make from a very bitter swamp fruit. But after it’s aged and fermented for a few years it’s actually quite sweet. Want to try some?” 

“Why not,” Cal replied as Zach poured a small amount into his glass. 

“See what you think,” 

Cal raised the glass smelling the dark liquid first, it smelled like fruit juice but also had a strong fermented scent as well. He took a sip of the liquid letting it roll around it’s tongue. It was sweet with a sort of earthy taste. Cal had never tasted anything like it. He swallowed and wrinkled his brow. 

“It’s different but I like it,” It tasted kind of strange but he really would have to try more before he could decide if he liked it or not, 

“It’s not like wine made on other worlds, that’s for sure.” Zach chuckled as he poured cal a properly sized portion this time and took a seat opposite him.

Cal barely suppressed a moan as he took his first bite. The combination of flavors and spices was incredible. He honestly couldn’t believe he’d witnessed something this delicious be prepared in a matter of minutes. 

“This is delicious,” Cal complimented taking a sip of the wine, the flavour of which complemented the meal rather well or at least he thought it did. 

“Glad you like it,” Zach replied, giving the Jedi a small barely perceptible smile. 

By the time they’d finished eating Cal was very full and feeling happily buzzed. He didn’t drink often. He sat back lazily in the chair as his host cleaned up their plates, putting them in the machine to wash. He returned to his seat sipping his whine staring thoughtfully into the distance before meeting Cal’s eyes. 

“What was it like? Growing up as a Jedi I mean.” 

Cal stopped to think back, what had it been like? He was still a padawan when the Empire took over and ordered their extinction, and his life as a padawan was nothing to boast about. 

"In a way… dull, yet exciting."

“I’d never picture being a Jedi as being dull, but I suppose you must have been quite young when the purge hit, your only what, nineteen twenty standard years old?”

“I just turned eighteen a few months ago, how old are you?” Cal asked with genuine curiosity, if he had to guess he’d say mid twenties. 

“I’ll be thirty-one late this year,” 

Cal nodded, finishing off the last of the wine in his glass and refilling it with water from the pitcher Zach had placed on the table. They sat quietly for a moment both men just observing one another until Cal finally spoke up. 

“You mentioned a husband, do you have any other family?” 

Zach’s smile fell and he let out a soft sigh through his nose, "None that I’ve ever met, I’ve got a couple siblings on Corellia I think, but my mother was a Smuggler and she died giving birth to me, never knew my biological father either. I was raised by an old couple who adopted me. They are both long dead, they died years ago. I’ve been basically on my own since I was sixteen, not completely I suppose I had Spencer and his father watching out for me.” Zach paused absentminded, spinning the platinum band around his finger, “The hardest part is not knowing if he’s alive or not, it’s not likely but I still have hope.” 

“I never knew my parents, Force Sensitive children were taken from their families at a young age.” 

“Interesting lives we lead in these dark times,” Zach said polishing off the last of his wine. “Well I’ll see you for dinner I need to get some maintenance done down in engineering,” 

Cal watched the other man go feeling his grief radiating through the force, he frowned patting BD-1 on the head when the droid let out a mournful whistle. “Yeah, I feel sorry for him too buddy.” 

\---

Zach cursed to himself as he smashed his fingers into a maintenance panel causing it to shut. R5 beeped in concern to his left finishing his recalibrations. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine just,” He sighed, scrubbing his palms across his face. “I just miss him you know? I keep expecting Spence to just sneak up behind me, wrap his arms around me and tell me everything will be alright…” Zach hurled his spanner against the wall where it hit with a loud clang. “And the Empire took him from me!” 

Zach sat down rubbing his forehead as R5 bumped against his leg beeping in concern. “Thank’s R5.” Zach sighed, patting the astromech on top of the head. ‘C’mon we better get cleaned up so I can make dinner.” 

R5 chittered in response and led Zach out of the room back to his quarters

\---

Cal opened his eyes coming out of his meditation as his door chimed. “Come in,” He said standing up as the door opened revealing his host in a crisp white shirt and tight brown trousers. He looked better than he had when he’d fled from lunch, more relaxed, he was even smiling. 

“Dinner’s ready, come on Jedi, I made steaks.” Zach waited until Cal followed going so far as to pull his chair out for him. 

Cal took the offered glass of wine and cut into his steak which was paired with some sort of starchy root vegetables covered in sour cream and butter. He moaned, unable to suppress it this time as the tender meat practically melted in his mouth; it was by far the best steak he’d ever had. 

“That’s delicious. What kind of meat is this?” Cal asked, taking a sip of his wine. 

“Fambaa, it’s a large quadruped reptile native to Naboo,” Zach replied cheerfully, “The Gungans use them as beasts of burden and Naboo farmers raise them as livestock. The meat has to be prepared right otherwise it’s extremely tough, but It’s considered to be some of the finest meat you can get on Naboo.” Zach smiled as he took a bite clearly proud of his work. 

“You’re really passionate about food huh?” Cal asked, smiling at the older man, it was nice to see his mood improved. 

“Food, Naboo and my husband were always the three things I was most passionate about.” 

Cal nodded watching the man carefully, his expression always shifted to grief when he talked about his husband, as a Jedi he wasn’t supposed to form that kind of attachments, but It must have been incredible to have someone care so deeply about you. “Tell me about him, your husband I mean.” 

“He’s one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met, and not just physically. He's tall, strong, handsome with deep grey eyes, dark hair and a great smile. I’ve loved him probably longer than I’ve known what that meant, he was my only friend growing up, he’s always there for me. He’s incredibly intelligent and taught me everything I know about droids, computers, starship engineering.” He paused staring at his wedding band with a sad smile. “I miss him but letting myself get pulled into despair doesn't help anyone, not me, or him,” He sighed, turning to Cal with a soft smile. “Thanks for letting me get that off my chest.” 

“Of course,” Cal said, giving a smile of his own. 

“How about you?” Zach asked several moments later between sips of his wine. 

“What about me?” Cal asked, reclining back in his chair being far too full to finish his meal.

“Have you ever been in love?” 

“Jedi aren’t allowed to form those sort of attachments,” Cal answered simply. 

“With all due respect the Jedi order is gone, you should live by your own code not theirs.” 

Cal considered it for a moment, biting his lip as he mulled the question over in his head. “I suppose I love plenty of people. I’ve just never loved anyone romantically. I love BD-1, Marrin, Cere, Greeze.” He shrugged the older man giving him a curious expression. 

“So you’ve never met anyone you're romantically or sexually interested in?” 

“I’ve never really given it much thought.” Cal said honestly. 

Zach finished the rest of Cal’s dinner when it became clear Cal had no plans to finish himself. They sat for a while afterward just enjoying each other's company in a companionable silence. A silence which was finally broken by Zach letting out a loud yawn. 

“Well Cal as much as I’m growing to enjoy your company I need some sleep. If you need anything just bother R5,” He rose from his chair stretching his arms above his head revealing his stomach and the trail of hair disappearing into the waistband of his pants. “Good night master jedi,” 

“Good night Zach.” 

\---

Cal woke some time later glancing blearily over at the Chrono it was very early in the morning, BD-1 was recharging on the night stand in lower power mode essentially asleep. The Jedi stretched and threw the covers off his body, he reached down to adjust his almost painfully erect cock, obscenely tenting his underwear. He usually took a cold shower or willed his erection away, he seldom had time to masturbate.

But BD-1 wouldn’t power back up until he was fully charged which gave him an hour or more to do as he pleased. He slipped out of his underwear, his cock springing free to slap against his abs. He sighed softly, closing his eyes and gripping his erection tightly. His other hand massaging his heavy and full sac, He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had an orgasm, he wasn't just horny he was pent up. 

Cal stroked himself slowly letting his mind wander as he did, the image of Zach exercising entered his mind. The man's lean muscular frame as he gracefully moved throwing punches and kicks at the punching bag. Cal’s Imagined what it would be like to have the rebel’s muscular body pressed against him. Those strong calloused hands touching him. Those long nimble fingers wrapped around his cock. 

Cal increased his pack fucking into his fist as his fantasy continued to unfold. Zach trapping him against a wall kissing him roughly as his strong hands stroked Cal's throbbing erection. Cal came with grunt weeks worth of his seed painting his torso in ropes of white. His body spasmed from the intensity of his orgasm and he rode out the waves of pleasure stroking himself through the release until his cock was too sensitive to continue. 

He panted heavily catching his breath and looking down at the mess he’d made of himself. Cal laughed feeling relieved and wiped himself off with his discarded underwear. He slid out of bed heading toward his bathroom, he needed a shower after the mess he’d made of himself. 

\---

When Zach had been a child he’d suffered from terrible night terrors. So his doctors had taught him to lucid dream to take charge of his dream scape so he’d never be at the mercy of his dreams again. As he’d come to maturity that ability had allowed him to live out all sorts of fantasies. Like the one he was having now. He lay naked in a grassy plain the warm summer sun of Naboo warming his body. Spencer lay next to him just as gloriously nude reading something on his data pad as they sunbathed. This was something they often did in the summer coming to vacation at his father-in-law’s old farm. 

Zach playfully smacked the data pad out of his husband's hand the other man giving him an affronted look. “Hey,” 

Spencer picked up his data pad and Zach yanked it out of his hand, tossing it as far as he could down the hill. “You little shit.” the taller man said pouncing on Zach the two men rolling around in the Grass wrestling and laughing as their naked bodies ground together. As always Spencer let Zach win, the red head pinning the brunette to the ground. 

“Now you aren't ignoring me,” Zach said with a breathy chuckle leaning in to press a kiss to Spencer's lips. They made out naked in the grass both growing slowly aroused until they finally broke apart staring at each other with want. 

“I want to try something different.” Zach said softly and Spencer nodded raising a brow as Cal appeared to materialize out of thin air the young Jedi gloriously naked, hung and hard, his cock steadily leaking. 

“A threesome? Alright,” Spencer groaned as Zach slid down between his legs swallowing his cock with practiced ease. Zach moaned both at the taste and the view he had of Cal sitting on Spencer's face. His husband's tongue hungrily lapping at the Jedi's hole...

Zach dreamscape shattered as his alarm beeped angrily and he growled anrily slapping the chrono and shutting off the alarm, he focused on that final image of His husband rimming Cal and came with a body shaking orgasm in a few short strokes. He hadn’t fantasized about a man other than his husband in over a decade. He was surprised the young Jedi had such an effect on him. 

Zach licked his cum off his fingers and wiped the rest off his chest with the tissues he kept on his nightstand. “Fuck i need to get laid.” Zach grumbled climbing out of bed and shuffling toward the shower. 

\---

Cal found Zach in the cockpit just as the ship came out of hyperspace. “Good morning, he said cheerfully, taking the co-pilot's seat next to him.” 

“G’morning Cal, how’d you sleep?” Zach asked without looking up from the navicomputer where he was plotting their next jump. 

“Great I could get used to having a giant bed and not a tiny bunk on the mantis.” Cal replied, earning himself a chuckle from the rebel. 

“Yeah well, You're welcome to crash on my ship anytime.” Zach pulled back a set of levers and the ship jumped back to hyperspace. 

“I might have to take you up on that offer, good company, good food and a comfortable bed, a guy could get used to it.” 

Zach swiveled in his chair smiling at the Jedi warmly. “Got to admit you are far better company than R5.” Zach gestured to the lounge, “I layed out some fruit and yogurt for breakfast, help yourself I already ate.” 

Cal nodded but stayed where he was watching as Zach spun back around glancing over the ship's instruments and readouts. He couldn’t explain why but he found it relaxing watching the man work. The way his long fingers diligently moved over the keypad for the navicomputer, the way his jaw was set in concentration as he scanned the ship's readouts. 

“You’re distracting me,” Zach said, turning to look at cal. 

“Sorry, I just like watching you work. I’ll leave if it’s making you uncomfortable.” 

“No, you can stay, your presence is comforting. It’s nice to have another person in my space.” 

Cal was starting to notice more details about the man, the tattoos on his hands, the scar along the side of his neck. His well styled hair, the way his shirt hugged his chest tightly. As he moved about. Cal would readily admit he found him attractive but he had no Idea what he was supposed to do with that information. He’d never had anything but a platonic relationship with another man, and he’d be lying to himself if he said the Idea didn’t appeal to him. 

“Where’d you get that scar on your neck?” Cal asked, breaking the silence. 

“Had it since I was a teenager, some swoop ganger tried to rob me, came at me with a knife. I being young and stupid tried to fight back got my neck sliced open.” He absentmindedly traced the scar with his finger. “Spencer showed up, knocked the guy out with a pipe and managed to stop the bleeding, before I bled out. Carried me to the med center berating me the whole way..” Zach smiled fondly at the memory. “Wasn’t the first or last time that man saved my life.” 

“How long have you been with him?” Cal asked curiously. 

“My entire life really, but we’ve been married for twelve years.” 

“What’s it like being with one person your whole life?” Cal asked really just seeking a bit of insight on how relationships worked. 

“I haven’t only been with Spencer, well I have romantically but we’ve both had sex withother people, a lot of threesomes. We both realized that while we may only be romantically interested in each other we’d never stop being sexually attracted to other people. So we both allowed one another to explore our sexuality. We had a strong enough bond and good enough communication to make that work.” 

“Is that important? Good communication?”

“I’d say it’s vital, if you can't communicate to someone how you feel, or what you’re thinking you’ll never last.” Zach stretched his muscles going taught as he stood up raising his arms over his head and bending his torso from side to side. “Why? You got someone you’re interested in?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Cal replied with a shrug. 

“Well when you figure it out, don’t be afraid to make a move. You’ll regret the missed opportunity.” Zach patted Cal on the shoulder as he stepped past him, I’ll be down in the cargo bay exercising if you need me. You should eat something your stomach is growling like an angry rancor.” 

Cal crossed his arms putting on an affronted look but of course his stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly and prove the rebel’s point. 

\---

Zach smiled at Cal, from his position on his exercise mat, as the Jedi walked into the cargo bay. He continued doing sit ups, his feet scooting and throwing off his rhythm. He grumbled in frustration sitting up and taking a drink of his water. 

“Hey, Cal do me a favor? Hold my feet down so I can do this properly.” Cal strode across the droom and dropped to his knees at Zach’s feet. That conjured some dirty images in Zach’s brain but he cleared them quickly. 

“You exercise like this every day?” Cal asked as Zach began doing a set of sit ups coming within inches of Cal’s face every time. God the boy had pretty green eyes. 

“Pretty much, keeps me fit and helps me clear my head.” 

Every time he got close to Cal’s face he fought the urge to lunge just a bit further forward and kiss his soft lips. On his hundredth sit up he stopped resisting, surging just a bit further forward to kiss the jedi softly. He broke away Cal stared at him with confusion and an adorable blush filling his face. 

“Why’d you do that?” Cal asked, not sounding angry, just confused. 

“Because I wanted to, did I misread the situation?” Zach said brushing Cal’s hair back 

“No, I liked it. You just surprised me.” 

Cal paused clearly mulling something over. Zach couldn’t help but smile smugly as Cal gently grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. His kiss was soft and inexperienced but Zach gently took charge, laying back on the mat and pulling Cal down with him. The older man hummed contendly wrapping his arms around the Jedi’s lean, athletic frame, comfortingly rubbing his back as they kissed. 

Zach turned his head to deepen the kiss and Cal moaned as the rebel licked into his mouth. He let the jedi explore his mouth feeling Cal’s erection pressing against his hip as his own cock slowly swelled from their tender kisses. He hadn’t been with a partner this inexperienced since he and Spencer had taken each other's virginity when they were teenagers. 

He reluctantly broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together and kissing his way along the scar on Cal’s neck. “We can take this as fast or as slow as you want. I might have initiated this but you’re in charge.” 

“I...I’ve never done anything like this before, I want to, but I don’t know what I’m doing.” The raw vulnerability in Cal’s confession prompted Zach to kiss him softly again drawing a smile out of the young man.

“I can teach you, If you’ll let me. But not here, if you want to continue, let’s take this to my room. Or we can stop now and I can make us lunch.” He wouldn’t be offended If Cal wanted to go no further than this he was young and unsure of himself. As a Jedi he’d never had any chance to explore his sexuality. Zach was a relative stranger to him and he would understand if he wanted to do this with someone he knew and trusted more. 

“Lets go to your quarters,” Cal gave his best attempt at a sultry smirk but it turned into more of a nervous grin. 

The older man smiled, pulling Cal to his feet, wrapping his arm around Cal’s waist and steering him toward the captains quarters. 

\---

Cal gasped and moaned as Zach’s blunt teeth scraped over his pulse point. A soft chuckle escaped the rebel’s lips as he nuzzled at the spot with his nose, unfastening Cal’s tunic with deft fingers. The jedi’s breath hitched as Zach’s wide rough hands slid across his pecs guiding the tunic off his shoulders. Zach stepped back, caressing Cal’s bared flesh, smiling at him with approval. 

“You are gorgeous,” Zach commented resolutely. 

Cal felt his cheeks heat wrapping his arms around the older man and hiding his face in the crook of his neck to hide his momentary embarrassment. He sighed softly as Zach’s fingers carded through his hair. Finally, Cal pulled back and kissed Zach passionately. Their tongues explored each other hungrily and Cal was pretty certain his lover had grown an extra pair of limbs at some point because his hands felt like they were everywhere at once. 

Zach guided them back toward the bed Cal letting himself be pushed back onto the firm mattress. He propped himself up his elbows watching as Zach slid to his knees and pulled off Cal’s boots. His erection was pressed painfully against his zipper and Cal sighed in relief as he was divested of his trousers. The rebel let out a hungry moan as Cal's full erection sprang free smacking against his belly. 

Cal shuddered as soft kisses were trailed along the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. Zach’s strong calloused hands caressed his thighs as he made his way toward Cal’s leaking cock. 

Cal fisted the sheets hips bucking as Zach licked a stripe from the base of cock to the tip. He took a deep breath, looking down he saw Zach licking his lips as he stared eagerly at the tip of his cock. Cal gasped his hips bucking of their own volition as his cock vanished down the older man’s throat. He felt Zach’s callused fingers dig into his hip pinning them into the bed. The captain hummed in approval, his hazel eyes watering slightly as Cal’s thick member stretched his throat muscles. A shuddering gasp escaped the younger man's throat, his skin flushed with arousal and the warm wetness surrounding his cock felt as if it was melting his brain. Zach pulled off Cal’s cock with a wet pop, stroking him gently as he kissed the younger man’s thighs. 

“You've got a big cock Cal,” The rebel said approvingly, his voice gruff from the strain of taking the Jedi’s huge cock deep in his throat. Cal felt himself flush at the praise thrusting his hips slightly and fucking into the older man’s tatooed fist as the captain continued to kiss and bite at the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

“Oh, kriff” Cal gasped as his cock was swallowed again his hands flew to the other man's soft red hair gripping it tightly drawing an approving moan from Zach. Zach worked his cock with renewed vigor, hands gripping the jedi’s hips hard enough Cal was sure there would be bruises there later but he couldn’t bring himself to care much. 

He felt the familiar tightness in his groin as Zach began massaging his full balls gently with his deft fingers. “I’m close.” Cal managed to gasp out, pleasure racing though his nerves and his ball’s tightening. 

Zach pulled off his cock stroking him roughly kissing the tip of his flushed throbbing member. “Cum for me jedi.” Cal met the captain’s eyes and his orgasm slammed through him the wrecked sound of his voice, flushed face, tear stained cheeks, lust blown eyes being too much for the inexperienced youth. “Fuck yes, good boy,” Zach purred as Cal painted his face in streaks of white. 

\---

Zach kept stroking Cal through his orgasm milking the younger man through it until he hissed and whimpered from the over stimulation. He took mercy on his inexperienced lover. He wiped the cum from his face licking his fingers clean and savoring the taste. Cal moaned as he watched Zach lick the cum from his fingers, his cock twitching with arousal. 

Zach pulled the younger man into a soft kiss stroking his callused hands up and down the Jedi’s muscular back. His own cock was painfully hard pressing against the zipper of his trousers he ignored his own plight wanting to make this about Cal. He chuckled as Cal shifted them around his back hitting the mattress as the jedi straddled his waist. Cal’s cock was fully hard again, he let it rest against the older man’s hip as he kissed his way down his neck. Cal trailed his lips and tongue down the column of the rebel’s throat drawing a shuddering gasp from him, he continued lower kissing along his collar bones. He latched onto Zach’s left nipple sucking and biting the hard nub moaning as the older male hissed gripping Cal’s hair tightly. The jedi switched to the other nipple giving it the same treatment before finally sliding lower. He unfastened Zach’s belt and pants hooking his fingers under the waistband of his pants and underwear and sliding them off leaving the other man finally nude. Cal stared hungrily at Zach’s hard leaking cock, watching it twitch and throb as Cal stoked the rebel’s muscular thighs. 

“Cal,” Zach groaned as the jedi took his heated shaft into his hand stroking him with a firm grip. “Fuck, Cal I want you to fuck me.” 

Cal smiled moving up to Kiss the older man, still stroking his cock at a lazy pace. Calyelped as Zach rolled them over pinning him under his larger frame. He bit his lower lip and watched as Zach pulled a condom and a tube of lubricant from his bedside table. Zach tote open the condom rolling it down Cal’s renewed erection. Zach paused kissing Cal’s chest as he applied lube to both his hole and Cal’s cock. 

“Is this okay?” Zach softly asked his strong calloused hand cupping Cal’s cheek, thumb stroking across the curve of his jawbone. 

“Yeah, I’m okay if you are.” Zach smiled at the reply lining Cal’s erection up against his rim. 

Cal’s eyes fluttered shut as Zach lowered himself on his cock. The tight heat surrounding him was incredible and it took all his willpower not to begin thrusting up into the other man. 

“So fucking big Cal, don’t move.” 

Cal opened his eyes and licked his lips. The older man’s face was a mask of pleasure mixing with pain. His thick member was leaking steadily, flushed red and throbbing. The muscles in Zach’s arms were tensed and he was gripping the jedi’s biceps tightly. After an agonizing moment Zach rolled his hips experimentally and let out a whimper of pure pleasure. The younger man moaned and watched in awe as the Captain began bouncing on his long cock. He leaned back bracing himself on the matress using the leverage of his arms to fuck himself on Cal’s cock. He looked beautiful like that, Cal thought briefly. 

Cal began to meet Zach’s movements, a push and pull. Cal gasped zach pulled him up into his arms burying his face in the crook of Cal’s neck. It was an incredibly intimate position the Jedi wrapped his arms around the older man’s broad shoulders, holding him tight as they moved together with a rhythm that grew steadily more erratic. Cal could feel his second orgasm of the night rapidly approaching. 

“I'm close.” Cal gritted out turning his head to kiss at the Captain’s neck. 

“Me too, don't stop.” Cal thrust faster and wrapped his hand around Zach’s cock stroking him roughly, the older male whimpered circling his hips and Cal felt the cock in his hand spasm, warm wetness coated his hand and their stomachs. Cal came with a shout emptying into the condom and clenching the older man tightly against his chest. They panted against each other coming down from the euphoric release of their orgasm. Finally Cal turned Zach’s head and kissed him deep and slowly, not stopping until his cock began to soften and slid out of his lover’s hole. 

Zach rolled off him flopping onto his back with a content, fucked out sigh. 

“That was incredible. You sure you’ve never done that before?”

Cal smiled at him squeezing the older man’s arm as he stood and disposed of the condom. 

“You were my first,” Cal rejoined Zach on the bed wiping the cum from their torsos and his hand with his discarded underwear. He tossed the soiled article of clothing away and snuggled into the older man’s side still craving his touch. Zach wrapped his arm around him carding his fingers through the jedi’s now sweat-drenched hair. 

“Thank you,” Cal said lamely internally, cursing himself for not knowing what to say.

“Any time,” Zach replied, turning to look at Cal, an affectionate smile on his face. “Let’s take a shower, then I’ll make us lunch. I’m starving.” 

Cal let the older man pull him to his feet and couldn’t help but stare at his perfect ass as he followed him to the shower.

\---

Something shifted between them and Cal wouldn’t say he was bothered by it. They touched each other more, he kept his hand resting on top of Zach’s through lunch. He let Zach hold him as they sat on a couch in the lounge and mocked an imperial propaganda movie being broadcast over the holonet. He liked the easy affection and didn't realize how much he’d _needed_ it. He felt a warmth and contentment in his chest he hadn’t felt since he’d found Greeze Cere, BD-1, and Marrin. 

He wondered if this was what love felt like. As he started to drift off to sleep, head resting on the older man’s broad shoulder, he decided he liked this feeling even if it was new and a bit frightening. 

\---

Zach smiled at the sleeping young man resting against him. He was glad to have met Cal, the Jedi was a reminder of the republic, the republic Zach had taken an oath to help restore. He radiated goodness, compassion, love, and understanding. If more beings were like Cal he wondered if the empire could have ever risen in the first place. He shook the thought from his head not wanting to spoil his good mood. He gently shifted Cal until the younger man’s head was resting in his lap. He absentmindedly carded his fingers through the Jedi’s hair as he picked up his datapad. He opened the Holo-novel he’d been reading. _A novel now outlawed by the Empire,_ he thought grimly and began to read.

They’d arrive at Naboo tomorrow, provided they weren’t captured or killed. They’d have to fight and hopefully with the Jedi’s help they would finally drive the empire from his homeworld. 

\---


End file.
